User talk:Willbachbakal/Archive 1
Your User Page "The Cabal" made me laugh so hard! You should be wary of putting me at the top of the list though; you might make Blue jealous... (just kidding) I am more like Blue's subordinate, since he was here long before me... He is the shadow master! the power behind the throne! Rarely is he seen, but he alone holds the true reigns of power!! (Looks over shoulder frantically and runs away before Blue sees) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:56, January 13, 2010 (UTC) YOUR PAGE IS AWESOME. Also, in this case, you might want to take the above into consideration. :) [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 07:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow. I am humbled. You have just made it to my personal list of few epic users. Gardimuer might be jealous. :) I am assuming you are asking for JUST a plasmid, not tonics. If it must be one, I would say Telekinesis. It is the most efficient way to clean up... and get people and things out of my way. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 07:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ROFL! I must say reading the bio was great. And boy the ROFLs did flow. I loved it. Very creative! Regarding the Plasmid choice. Is this the Plasmid we actually use in game or one that fits for the bio? EDlTʘR •taIk• 19:04, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, damn. That's a good question. I would be curious to know which you mean? Because my answers would be different. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Very good. Telekinesis does suit my personality best, as does Hypnotize and Security Command. But the plasmid that I use in combat the most is Electro Bolt. As a Prototype Big Daddy, it makes for the mightiest "one-two punch" ever conceived. plus, stunning blue lightning for everyone! [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Electro Bolt it is, then. :) [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I realy like sonic boom more than any other plasmid. not only does it send things flying, it should rly hurt their ears. and maybe they used it for baseball. hey easy homerun! [[User:GeneralOwnage55| GeneralOwnage55]] I don't have anything really meaningful to say about which plasmid fits me... I do like using Insect Swarm though. It keeps Splicers from sneaking up on me. Those devious insects do all the work while I go about my business of looting and pilfering what is left of Rapture. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 07:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I really don't have a favorite Plasmid. It's embarrassing to say, but I use weapons much more than plasmids. I guess the one I am most greatful for is Target Dummy. When playing on hard, it really come in handy when the situation gets sticky, and it get sticky a lot. EDlTʘR •taIk• 08:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC) How do you do that bio thing on the right of your user page? And how do i get the bouncer image for it?[[User:GeneralOwnage55| GeneralOwnage55]] Thanks for the help. any chance i can join The Cabal? [[User:GeneralOwnage55| GeneralOwnage55]] Hey Will, don't take this the wrong way. I DO like the Cabal conspiracy thing. But I would like for you to remove the parts about Eve's Garden. I don't want to be depicted in such a way. I'm sure you can understand. Thanks! EDlTʘR •taIk• 21:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) have you looked at my user page recently? [[User:GeneralOwnage55| GeneralOwnage55]] Got 100 already. [[User:GeneralOwnage55| GeneralOwnage55]] Wow,i went from new user to Featured user in just 6 days! thats gotta be a new record. [[User:GeneralOwnage55| GeneralOwnage55]] 18:46, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Will, i fixed up the Juggernaut and added a new BD idea. [[User:GeneralOwnage55| GeneralOwnage55]] 18:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I have. [[User:GeneralOwnage55| GeneralOwnage55]] 19:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Unused Files Do me a favor. Will you look at the unused files and see what you can use or link that is of value? Thanks. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 03:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks anyway, I think they took care of it. I appreciate your willingness to help. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 09:19, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Grace Holloway et al. Is the information about Grace Holloway, Daniel Wales, and "Big Kate" O'Malley from official info (i.e. an official news site or 2K itself)? If it came from leaked videos then I need to put it in collapsible tables. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Wrench Trivia There may be a similarity that wrenches are used, but just because there is a similarity does not mean that it is significant. I could list many games in which wrenches are used as weapons; why is the Half Life wrench special? Did the BioShock developers ever say that they thought of Gordon Freeman's wrench when making the game? If the developers did not intend the similarity then it is just a coincidence. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:17, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :The references article is full of random similarities that people think are significant. Eventually I will go through that article and weed out the things that are not supported by interviews etc. with 2k. :If you can find a source where a 2K member talked about Half Life in connection to BioShock then that trivia can be kept. (Also, please forgive my faux pas of forgetting what mele weapon Freeman used >_< I have played HalfLife... shame on me.) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:30, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Subject Delta Hey Will, I just saw your edit to the Subject Delta page, and I'm curious what your source is. I imagine it's some leaked video, as I haven't heard anything about it from any of the official videos. If it is, I think it should be moved into a leaked info dropdown, as that's some pretty serious information.Magicman4443 16:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah, ok. Thanks for clearing that up. Magicman4443 16:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you add the source for your information about Delta you added a few days ago to the Subject Delta page? I don't really know how to do references.Magicman4443 20:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. Someone had deleted it, and I put the info back up, but Gardimuer was asking for a source. I guess we'll just have to wait a few weeks.--Magicman4443 21:26, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Collapsible Templates To make the template collapse you need to add class="collapsible autocollapse" to the first line of the table. For instance, to make Template:Splicer Models collapse you would type this: And it would look like so: I added the "collapsible autocollapse", and I also added width=610px so the template would always stay the same width, even when collapsed. Let me know if you still have questions. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I have thought of a different look for the Template:Tonics1 and Template:Tonics2: :I added a bunch of non-breaking spaces ( ;) so phrases like "Armored Shell 1 and 2" will stick together instead of being broken up at the end of a line. I also made the template a little bit wider and switched the placement of the headings. Let me know if you like this version or prefer your own. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::How about this? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:20, January 20, 2010 (UTC) |- | |- | |} Off-Topic (You can delete this message after viewing) Rapper's Delight... Made me laugh to see your Undo "Rappers Delight?" That's like looking at the article for Rapture, and adding to Trivia "The name was inspired by rupture, when something breaks open. Such as all the leaks in the city." ... Actually, that makes much more sense than Rapper's Delight. XD Btw, you should use the IRC sometime/more-often. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 22:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Just letting you know that I'm going to be hiring a hit on you now. ♥ -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 01:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) IRC Try it. It would be a privilege to have yo on to talk about anything that needs to be discussed. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 02:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC)